


Haikyuu smuts

by Smilesfor_tendou



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff sometimes, Haikyuu smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Public Sex, angst maybe, bxb - Freeform, degradingkink, im bad at tags lol, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilesfor_tendou/pseuds/Smilesfor_tendou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Haikyuu smuts

_slap slap slap...was all you could hear throughout the two lovers shared bedroom. The sight was the most erotic thing kageyama had ever seen. Hinata on his knees in front of the setter. His hands wrapping around said males throat. His hand slaps hinatas cheek. “Bitch, li...” Hinata wakes up panting._

“Fucking hell.” He thought as he looked down at the situation he had going on is his pants. He glances over at his boyfriend, scoffing at his peaceful state. “What a shitty fucking boyfriend..sleeping all cutely while I just got slapped up by him in my dreams.” 

The orange haired boy takes this quiet time to look around the room. The cool breeze coming from the mildly cold summer night. He loved it, the way it felt on his burning skin. Though his relief was short lived as his manhood decided to remind him of the problem at hand. 

Not wanting to wake his boyfriend up, he placed his leg on either side of Kageyamas leg. Slowly grinding against the males leg. Hinata sucked in a deep breath, praying to any god listening that his boyfriend wouldn’t wake up.

After 20 minutes of frantically dry humping his boyfriends leg, he soon realized the only person who could fix this was Kageyama himself. The only problem is, Kageyama enjoys his sleep. He’ll be mad if Hinata wakes him up over a boner. Hinata sighed. “Guess I’ll just take my chances.” With that Hinata crawls onto Kageyamas lap, taking the setters manhood into his hand. He strokes it slowly for a while until its semi hard. Leaving it after playing with it for a bit. He moves up to his boyfriends face, leaving kisses on his neck and lips. He leans forward pressing his tongue against kageyamas ear. “Baby..” He whispered desperately, playing around with his boyfriend only made it worse. Kageyama stirred in his sleep. “Kageyama...” Hinata said, this time moaning his name the from the pleasure he received from grinding against said males abs. 

“Hinata?” Kageyamas voice was raspy and worn due to his deep sleep state. Hinata shuddered, taking Kageyamas hand and licking at his fingers. “Fuck Kageyama, you choked and slapped me in my dream. Fix this problem you made for me.” Hinata whines, moving his boyfriends hand down to touch his erection. “What the fuck Hinata?” Kageyama says clearly annoyed, he checks the time ‘2:49 am’ “its two fucking am, go to bed.” Kageyama practically yells. Pulling hinata off of him and back to his spot in their bed. Hinata pouts, crawling back onto his lover. “Please Kageyama, I already tried getting off on my own..it didn’t work. I need you.” Kageyama sighs, pulling Hinatas pants and underwear off. “Fine, but you’re gonna fucking ride me. I fear that I’ll strangle you to death if you don’t.”

Kageyama scowls, reluctantly agreeing to help his fucking horny dog boyfriend. Hinata smiles widely, dragging his lovers sweatpants off of him, revealing his milky white legs and the only cock he worships like a god. Hinata moves down Kageyamas body, taking ahold of the beautiful setters length. It was soft and warm, it smelled amazing to Hinata. He nuzzled his boyfriends dick, giving it small kisses along the way. Hinata moved on to the underside of his manhood, taking in kageyamas scent. The smell almost making him pass out from how much pleasure he received. Lastly he took one of Kageyamas balls into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Kageyama pulled Hinata up. “Thats enough.” He said making Hinata sit back onto his lap. “You’re the one who begged me to help you relive yourself. So hurry before I change my mind.” Hinata frantically nodded, grabbing their half empty bottle of lube from the table beside them. He pours some on his hand, lathering Kageyamas dick with it after heating it with his hands. He then takes two of his fingers and plunges them inside of himself.

Kageyama makes him turn around so he can see, slapping Hinatas ass, he then pulls the olders fingers out. “This is taking too long, you’re still loose from earlier.” Hinata rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun Kageyama, touch me!!” He exclaimed, whining loudly. Kageyama huffed and took his own cock into his hands. Making Hinata take his full length in one go. “There, Im fucking touching you.” The black haired male said to his whiney, annoying ass lover. Hinata gasped, feeling Kageyamas hand move to his stomach. He presses down a bit. “You feel that? Im filling you up so well, I do it every night before we sleep. Yet your greedy little slutty body can’t seem to get enough of it.” Kageyama growls, pulling Hinatas head back by his hair. “Be grateful Im even touching you whore.” Kageyama says, spitting at Hinatas face. Hinata nods. 

He lifts his hips up slowly, before slamming back down. The setter lets out a grunt, moving his hips to meet Hinatas plump ass. “K-kageyama!” Hinata practically yells, bouncing on his cock faster. Meanwhile kageyama drinks this sight of his lover up. Legs spread wide enough to see every little cute imperfection, enough to see the cute little orange hairs right above his cock, kageyama reaches down to touch them. Unlike most people’s they’re soft and kinda fluffy.

He tugs the little hairs, Hinata slaps his hand away. “Stop it meanie.” He pouts at his boyfriend. Kageyama has to hide the obvious softness he has for his boyfriend. Kageyma Pulls his boyfriend into a kiss, their lips colliding together. Its not sweet at all just how Hinata likes it. Their teeth clashing together at times, moaning into each others mouth as they’re connected to each other. Hinatas legs give out, making him collapse on Kageyama. A sudden burts of energy comes over Kageyama. He flips the two over, fucking into Hinata at an almost inhuman pace. The orange haired male scratches at Kageyamas back, practically screaming with pleasure. 

He fucked himself on Kageyamas cock, his hips stuttering as he reached closer to his release. “K-kag-kageyama-” he gasps, his mind going blank. His eyes roll to the back of his head, as he silently pleads for Kageyama to fuck him harder. “please please please fuck me. Cum inside me Kageyama, please.” He begs his lover to fill him up. He throws his head back when Kageyama slams straight into his prostate, crying out loudly. “THERE! KAGEYAMA THERE!”

Kageyamas scowl was now replaced with a smirk. A smirk of a man who is about to claim whats his like its the first time. He bites down on his own lip, slapping Hinatas red tinted, tear stained cheeks. “Quiet the fuck down, whore. Its late, we’ll get complaints.” Kageyama spits at him. Speeding up his thrusts, nearing his release. He grunts into Hinatas ear, letting the male under him hear how aroused he is. “Im gonna cum inside you, you’re gonna take all of it and after you’re gonna take your ass to fucking sleep.” He says. Hinata nods frantically, he loses his breath for a moment as the knot in his stomach finally lets go. “Ka-...” was all he could get out before his orgasm took over his body, finally getting the release he longed for becoming so much better as he shared it with the man he loved most.

Kageyama pulled out, pressing a kiss to Hinatas irritated lips. This time the kiss was soft and had more meaning behind it. Kageyamas voice was back to being raspy and harsh. “I love you.” He says as he watches Hinata breathe heavily. “I..love you too” Hinata pants, hugging Kageyamas naked body. He places a kiss on his lovers forehead, smiling. “Thank you for helping me, lets sleep now. We can shower when we wake up.” Kageyama silently agrees.

The two males fall asleep holding each other closely. This time they sleep the whole night, no late night interruptions.


End file.
